Pinned
by alitablake
Summary: Ren's finally got her with no where else to run and in an effort to get out the truth, Kyoko pushes things beyond what either of them expected. Citrus reaction fic to Chapter 277.


**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat!**

**This is dedicated to Persephone Jinmi. Even though I knew she was going to write a citrus for Chapter 277, I still pestered her and she made me promise to write one too. **

**So here is my version of the events of after CH 277 - Citrus version. OOC warning. I hope you enjoy. Love, AB.**

* * *

She was pinned. No matter how hard she tried, how fast she ran, he got her. He always did. Her heart was pounding, she was in a cold sweat and there he stood panting after unnaturally chasing after her and capturing her in a corner, all alone in an elevator.

"Wh-what do you w-want?" she breathed. Her voice was barely able to escape past the lump in her throat.

He looked her dead in the eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes held her down just as much as his large frame surrounded her. His chest was rising and falling still trying to catch up. She watched him lick his lips and fill his lungs with breath.

"You," he said simply and her heart sped up to a constant hum as she waited with bated breath.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" He asked confused and hurt. She could tell he desperately wanted to know. He was actually torn up about it. But, but…

"I don't want to hear it," she whispered making his eyes widened in shock or maybe horror, she wasn't sure.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," he countered his eyes were wild and filled with a need. A need for something she didn't understand, but her shields were up and he was not going to break down another wall to hurt her.

She shook her head and slammed eyes shut tightly as she stammered in reply, "No. I don't want to hear it. Whatever you have to say, whatever you plan on doing, I don't want to hear it."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" He repeated and they swayed as the elevator started to move. Ren sneered as he twisted around and slammed his hand on the emergency stop button making the elevator jerk to a stop. He twisted back at Kyoko making her gasp in surprise. He gripped her shoulders and asked again, "How do you know what I'm going to say? You have no idea what I'm planning or thinking unless you hear me out, but you keep running. Why?"

"I don't care!" She screamed and then shoved Ren's arms away from her with surprising strength and he took a step back. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but also with fury and pain. He was confused.

Dropping her bag she stepped to him and again shoved him with all of her might and he stumbled back. Kyoko kept doing it while she ranted at him, "I don't want to hear about Kana! I don't want to hear anything about that damn kiss or why you didn't deny it! Why you didn't deny any of it!" His back was the one to hit the wall now, but she didn't stop. She thumped her fists onto his chest with all of her might and it hurt a great deal.

He grabbed her wrists and held them high into the air as he bellowed, "SHE'S GAY!"

Even though Kyoko knew this, had learned this only moments ago, it still stunned her. It shut her up enough for Ren to say what he wanted to say. "She was using me to make her GIRLfriend jealous."

She squirmed in his grip and he let her go not wanting to hurt her. She huffed when she got her arms back. "Did you know that when she kissed you? Did she come up to you with this asinine plan and you agree to publish a picture of you two kissing?"

Ren swallowed and shook his head. "No."

"Then you still kissed her," she hissed and jabbed a finger into his chest right where she was hitting him from before on his left side. "A beautiful woman came up and kissed you and you did nothing. With all of your strength, you couldn't hold her off? With your incredible height, you couldn't lean back, stand out of reach?"

"I didn't expect it. She's ten years my senior and…"

"So what?!" Kyoko interjected. "No one cared about that in the tabloids or on the news. Everyone is tickled PINK over the fact that great Tsuruga Ren was finally captured by the handsome Kusunoki Kana," she scoffed.

"I was not! It was a scam. And why do you care!?" Ren countered angrily. "You are acting as if I…" his mouth clamped shut not daring to say his thoughts as preposterous as they are.

"That you what?" she asked with narrow eyes. "Acting as if you are exactly as I painted you. A scoundrel. A playboy. A fuckboy!" She shoved at him again and he sneered. "Is a pretty face all it takes for you to get weak-kneed enough for a woman to take advantage of you!?" She gripped the lapels of his jacket high up by his shoulders into her fist and continued to yell at him. "You are willing to kiss other women all the while you are pouring your heart out to me that you are in love with Kimiko!"

"To you? Bo? Wait. Who?" He managed to say as hot angry tears rolled down her face.

"FUCKING MORIZUMI KIMIKO!" She screamed at his chest her head hung down slightly with her eyes tightly. "She's the same age as me but you treat me like a child! You tease me and flirt with me, then take it all back laughing and smiling like it's some stupid fucking joke to you. Watching me get flustered over and over again all the while in love with her! That Awful Evil Woman! She's not even that pretty! I'm prettier than her!"

She finally looked up at him with an impossible look and before he could identify it, she forced him down and kissed him.

Shock coursed through him as she pressed her wet salty lips against his chapped ones. He frowned but his eyes closed and his hands immediately took a hold of her waist. However, he struggled with whether it was to push her away or keep her there. The moment his hands touched her, she tightened her hold on his jacket and pulled herself towards him, straining to keep him down or to lift herself up to his level. She opened her mouth slightly to kiss him again. She wasn't stopping at the peck of a kiss they first shared. She sobbed and her breath rushed against his mouth as she kissed him again and again. She wasn't used to kissing and it showed as she bit his lower lip.

However, that little nip spurred him into action and he took over. Ren twisted his head at an angle and kissed her back as his hands pulled her hips over to flush her body against his. She gasped at the sudden jerk which allowed him to slip his tongue between her lips. Kyoko moaned and all of her strength left her as her grip let go of his jacket but stayed at their place limp by his collarbone. He felt their height difference starting to tear them apart but he was not going to let this go. He dipped down, slipped his left arm down under her butt and lifted her up. Her eyes shot open and their kiss broke for a fraction of a second as he pinned her against the elevator wall. Before either of them could think, Ren kissed her again. His hands slipped down to her thighs and maneuvered them around his waist, hiking her up to stay at his level. With her wrapped around him, her hands supported at his shoulders, he felt like he could kiss her forever now.

With her secured, he was able to free his hands and slow their kiss. He wanted to show her how to kiss, to show her how much she meant to him, how much he needed her. He lifted his right hand and cradled her face, letting his fingers sink into the soft tresses of her hair. His thumb light caressed her jawline as he licked her lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Her mouth fell open for him, allowing him to sweep inside of her, seeking out the thick slick tongue of hers. He moaned as the tip of hers timidly licked his. He opened his mouth wider, invading, sinking in deeper to twist and stroke her tongue.

Meanwhile, his left hand stayed at her thigh relishing on the feel of her soft skin. In the heat of it all, he didn't realize she was wearing a skirt. It wouldn't have changed his actions if she was wearing jeans or a skirt, but his body knew. His body could feel her soft strong thighs wrapping around his waist. His shirt riding up just enough to feel a sliver of her skin against his right above the edge of his slacks. But he was able to feel everything with his hand. He stroked her thigh down as far back as he could and then up. All the way up, under her skirt that was loosely falling back until his fingertips felt the seam of her panties and then back down again.

Kyoko whimpered into his mouth and retightened her hold on him. He groaned as she wiggled up his body. Her legs tightened around his waist bringing him closer to hers, her hands slipped around his neck, almost cradling his head as she held on to him. One hand sunk into his thick brown hair and gripped it tightly making him moan into her mouth.

She was breathing harshly through her nose with her eyes shut tight as she tasted him. She wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. This wasn't a kiss. This was nothing she had ever dreamed of or knew of. Even the more sensual kissing she had witnessed was timid compared to this mindless, provocative battle between their tongues. Their lips didn't even seem to be part of the equation anymore. Just tongues, licking, sucking, twisting and tasting everything. She idly felt his hand cradle her head, forcing it to stay at the angle she was at and the one under her skirt groping and holding her up and against him.

In the back of her mind, she knew she was in a compromising situation, and it went beyond their erotic kissing. She felt more of him than her mind could even fathom. If her mind was even thinking at all right now. She was feeling. Feeling the heat of his body, feeding off the sweetness of his mouth and letting herself drown into the dark murky depths of the black sea that was Tsuruga Ren.

He pulled back slightly and she took a gasping breath to fully refill her lungs. Her jaw hung open as she panted and she felt him pet her with his right hand. His fingers pulling away from her head letting her hair fall from between her fingertips. She moved her head up and looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. She saw the heat of the Emperor looking sinfully at her and she redoubled her efforts. Twisting her head to the other side, Kyoko lunged back in. Her mouth latching onto his making their teeth click as she plunged her tongue back into his mouth. She forced him to take her weight then, plastering her body against his until there was nothing between them but the clothing they wore. He had to catch himself and her with both hands, holding her the only way he knew how by grabbing her ass with a cheek cupped in each hand.

He shouldn't have chased her. He shouldn't have trapped her in an elevator. He should have shook her off when she kissed him obviously in pain and enraged by someone. Someone he couldn't place or even picture at this moment. There were a lot of things he should have done differently. But at the very least, he should not have ground his hips against hers at the feel of her bare flesh in the palm of his hands.

They both groaned at the feel of it. Kyoko threw her head back to hit against the wall of the elevator and Ren's head dropped to her shoulder as he pressed his hard-on against the hot core of her barely covered sex. He stilled realizing what he had done to her. His body was trembling to continue, to finally give in to the desires he's had pent up after years of nothing during the sexual peak of his life. Every muscle locked up as he struggled to get his mind to override his body and do what it was told when she rolled her hips against him.

He cried out against her throat and leaned in to push her body against the wall, pressing the length of him firmly against her folds. She gasped at the touch and he looked at her to see if she knew what she was feeling. His fingers squeezed her ass making her wiggle against him sending delirious little waves of pleasure through his body. He could feel her shudder at her own arousal of the situation. She had her lower lip between her teeth and was panting softly, her breast falling up and down against his chest making wish he could see them, feel them, taste them.

He tested her and thrust against her, a small little grind against her making her breath hitch and her hand tighten its grip into his hair. He was pretty sure he should stop, but he didn't want to. Making him the bad man they both knew that he was. He did it again and she bit her lip again, hard enough that it almost made her bleed. He couldn't have that.

Ren tilted his head to recapture her lips. She was lost in the feel of him against her and shock ran through her as he kissed her again. Kyoko willingly opened her mouth and he ate the little sounds that crawled out of her throat as he began to grind against her.

It felt good. Each little move, each little thrust of his hips made her body twitch, made the insides of her abdomen clench and heat blossom from his touches to flow throughout her body. His mouth ravaged hers, his hands kept her spread and open to the hard, measured rhythm of his groin against hers. Her body was on fire. Her panties were twisted highlighting the rubbing against her clit but also riding up in places it shouldn't be going thus allowing her to feel the fabric of his slack rubbing against the lips of her sex. She knew she was staining them with her arousal soaking through the twist in her panties and onto his slacks. She wished it wasn't there. She wished she could feel this hard thing that was digging into her, making her feel things she had never felt before. But as he moved against her she also felt some very unpleasant things. She broke the kiss and hissed at something painful rubbing against her.

"Ren, it hurts," she cried out and pushed his shoulder and he instantly stopped. She looked down and he too followed her sight. The zipper of his slacks was revealed during their motion and was rubbing up against her. He took a step back and her legs had fallen down, though they were slowly put down as his hands slid from their place at her butt sliding around her hips in a gentle loving caress and stayed holding her under her skirt.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked as she shakily stood back up under her own power.

Kyoko flushed with her body still on a high. She struggled to think, to feel anything other than the rush of desire and she shook her head. "I don't know," she said honestly with a honey-thick voice. She felt Ren take a tiny step away and with each breath she could feel her self come back. Her lips felt swollen from all of the kisses. She was shaking, her body hummed with something still coiled up tight inside of her. Thoughts sluggishly tried to form when she felt his hands at her thighs again. She jumped at his touch and looked over to him. He was on his knees, no lower, sitting on the ground and he was lifting her skirt up by sliding his hands up her thighs. She shoved her skirt back down to cover herself up.

"Let me see if you are hurt," he said and she objected immediately.

"I'm fine!"

Ignoring her, he dropped his left hand to her knee and lifted it, making it bend and causing her to be unbalanced.

"REN!" she cried out and was forced to balance herself on his shoulders, letting go of her skirt. He used his other hand to get her skirt out of his view as he lifted her knee up higher letting him see the most intimate part of her while she struggled to stay upright on one foot. She felt her panties shift and she looked down to see his obscenely large hand hook her underwear with a single finger and pull them to the side.

"You look fine," he said and then before she realized what was happening, he leaned in and licked her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kyoko screamed and then hunched over him as he licked her again. This felt completely different than before. It was soft and wet and focused. He licked her again, his sinful tongue reached between the folds of her to lightly lap at her clit making her body jump and her left leg struggle to keep her up. He had her right leg in his left hand, her knee bent and being supported high into the air, almost reaching her ribs. She never knew she was so flexible.

Or maybe it was malleable because with each flick of his tongue she felt like she was melting only being supported by him and his strength and will. She struggled to keep herself upright, her hands gripped his shoulders and would need to reposition as she sunk over him at each lick. Finally, he helped correct the issue. He let go of her skirt and panties with his right hand, though his face was deeply buried between her legs. He would not let go of his treat, his tongue rubbing against her clit as his hand slip around and then promptly lifted her remaining leg over his shoulder.

Kyoko flew back, with her hips now thrusting forward towards his face and she found support in the railing screwed onto the side of the elevator wall. Her shoulders pressed back against the wall and her hands gripped those metal railings for dear life as he was now able to fully explore her making her moan loudly as he lightly sucked on her clit.

She was able to look down at him now and found most of his face covered by her skirt. But his head moved and she felt her panties were moved to the side again as he lavished her the same way he did with her mouth. His tongue circled, licked, and flicked at her clit. He thrust inside of her making her gasp and roll her hips against his head. She moaned as his nose nuzzled her clit as he tasted her inside and out. Rolling heat rushed through her, each stroke, each lick of his expert tongue made her moan and pant and she felt her body tense. Not aware of what was happening, never feeling the signs before in her life, she climaxed. Screaming out and her body tightening up in his grip and making him struggle to keep her up when her body exploded as he pushed her past her breaking point with a flick of his tongue against her clit. He wrapped his lips around that little buddle of nerves and pinched it lightly as she rode out the orgasm, her hips jerking forward and whimpers escaping her lips.

When her body finally relaxed, she fell and Ren dropped her, hands guiding her into his lap until she languidly was being held in his arms. She felt heavy, warm, still buzzing from the orgasm. She was breathing heavy and felt content. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's you," he whispered softly into her hair making her tense up. His arms wrapped around her tightly, not letting her get up or move back or anything but rest against him listening to his words in one ear and his racing heart in the other.

"It's always been you," he told her softly into her ear. "Everything I told Bo, the girl I told you about was always you. When you told me about love, I instantly thought of you. The girl I thought of to play Katsuki was you. You are the one I want to confess to. You are the one I'm in love with."

She was crying again. He could feel her tremble in his arms but he held still. "I know how you felt when you saw that picture of me and her. I felt the exact same thing when I saw that picture of Sho kissing you. I was enraged, mad with jealousy. I wanted to hunt him down and kill him, but I couldn't do anything if you loved him. I was in physical pain at the thought of you falling in love with him again."

She sobbed loud enough to be heard now and her hands clenched his shirt tightly in her fist as he spoke.

"I'm not a good person," he confessed as he hugged her tightly and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I get angry easily. I'm extremely jealous. I want all of your time and attention solely on me. I don't share your sense of modesty. I want to touch you every time I see you. I want to kiss you every other minute and hold you for as long as I possibly can. I wouldn't care if we were alone or in public."

She tensed at that making him laugh. He kissed her again and she shuffled in his arms. She had stopped crying or perhaps his words stunned her tears as well. Either way, he wasn't letting her go. "I will do anything to make you happy, Kyoko. I never wanted to hurt you."

Time ticked by with their heartbeats that marking the movement of time, but neither of them moved. Kyoko did not make a motion to move, simply sitting in his lap listening to the sound of his heart beating only for her; and therefore, Ren made no move to let go, content at having her there with him forever.

The only motion that occurred was the jerk of an elevator starting back up again. Both of them looked around and saw it was moving up to the next floor and both of them split apart to stand up. Kyoko straightened up her skirt, putting everything back into place and turned to find her bag still laying on the floor in the corner. As she turned, her eyes caught view of the mess they made on Ren's slacks.

"Ren, your slacks," she said with a blush at the stain left there from their previous actions. He looked down and shrugged.

She hit him with her reclaimed bag.

"I MIND!" She snapped at him and pulled his jacket forward. "It doesn't have buttons, no zipper or anything?"

He shook his head as he smiled down at her.

"You either hold it together to hide it, or I'm wrapping my scarf around your waist to keep it together," she threatened. The door opened as she held the ends of his jacket out to which she promptly let go of.

"I promise," he whispered and wrapped his jacket securely around him. They watched the door open and found a couple of maintenance men peaking in and promptly looking away, revealing one angry-looking manager.

"Yashiro-san!" Kyoko exclaimed and bowed down apologetically without a second thought.

"Kyoko-chan, out," he commanded and she jerked up with a squeak and ran out into the hallway. Ren casually started to walk out when Yashiro stepped forward with an outstretched hand to catch Ren at his chest. He looked confused down at the hand and then at his manager who leaned in to glare at him. Yashiro held out his other hand at the door to keep it open while he whispered harshly to his client.

"Are you stupid or just blind!?" Yashiro hissed angrily for Ren's ears only. The look of fake innocence made the older man growl.

"There are CAMERAS in elevators, REN!" He told him through clenched teeth and jerked his hand up to the small black dome at the upper left-hand corner of the room. He moved the hand that stopped Ren to hold the door open again.

Ren flinched, finally looking guilty. "They were having a mighty fun time with the show by the time I got there. There was a reason why the maintenance crew didn't immediately come down when the emergency stop was pushed. You do know there are alarms that sound in the main office when that is pushed, right?"

Ren licked his lips and asked pleadingly, "You took care of it?"

"No, the sex tape of you and Kyoko-chan is going air tonight at 10! OF COURSE, I FUCKING TOOK CARE OF IT. I had them delete the security footage and I accidentally touched their backup server with my bare hand. They probably lost years of footage just to cover your acts. I can only pray that they don't have some sort of cloud upload to back it up outside of the server. Though I did threaten them with the full wrath of LME if the footage ever leaked."

Ren smiled relieved. "Th…"

"DON'T FUCKING THANK ME!" He pushed stepped back allowing Ren to step out and let the elevator go back to its job. Yashiro flushed with the knowledge of everything that happened. "Apologize to Kyoko-chan and…"

Ren's eyes widened glancing nervously to the girl who was standing on the other side of the hallway across from the elevators. "You're not going to tell her right?"

"NO!" Yashiro snapped and then took a deep breath. "I want nothing to do with any of this! I wanted you together, but I never wanted to see that ever in my life!"

"Honestly, she still hasn't really told me if she accepted my confession," Ren admitted causing Yashiro's jaw to drop.

"THAT WAS A CONFESSION?!"

Ren blushed and shrugged.

Suddenly, Kyoko appeared next to them making Yashiro yelp and hop back in surprise. Kyoko angrily looked up at Ren as she jerked off her scarf.

"Three times!" She fumed. "Three times, you let your jacket fall open during your conversation. I cannot believe you don't care! I don't care how stupid you look." She carefully pulled his jacket over the evidence making sure it was flush against his body and then overlapped the other side across it ensuring that his jacket wrapped around him as much as possible. Then she leaned in encircling her arms around like a hug to secure his jacket with her scarf. She tied it, tightly around his waist. She stepped back and looked at it, then shifted it to his right so it was off-center. The colorful scarf was a bright contrast to his dark gray jacket and black slacks but as she looked at him as a whole, she sighed.

"How is it that you can still pull it off?!" she grumbled making him smile. Shaking her head, she twisted to leave, but he caught her hand.

"Hey," he called out to her and pulled her back in making her stumble a little at his insistence. She blushed looking up at him smiling at her with so much… happiness. He twisted their hands so that his fingers would intertwine with hers and Yashiro coughed. Both talents looked over to him and he touched his hands together and shook his head. _No hand-holding._

Ren pressed his lips together and reluctantly let go. "Are we…"

"I'm off now, if…um….," Kyoko interrupted him causing his eyes to light up.

"We have to be there by 6," Yashiro reminded him.

"Oh. What time are you done?" She asked Ren again but again Yashiro answered.

"Ten-ish. It depends. Look," he pulled out his planner. "You are both free two days from now at 5. We good?"

"Is it?" Ren asked hopefully and Kyoko flushed brighter as she nodded. He smiled brightly at her stealing her breath away and then started to lean in for a kiss.

"You cannot be fucking serious right now!" Yashiro cursed as he stepped between the two of them facing the taller man. Ren quickly straightened back up with a frown.

"Sorry, Yashiro-san," Kyoko apologized for him making the manager's shoulders slump.

"Kyoko-chan," he cooed and twisted around to look at her. "You don't need to apologize. He is in the wrong. Do you need a ride home? I can take you home."

"No, I can walk…."

"NO!" both men immediately objected at the same time. They looked at each other, Ren with a smile and Yashiro with an exasperated sigh.

"We will take you home. We've got time and it's safer. Let's go," he urged them out of the tainted building - using the stairs - and to his car. He was about to open the driver's side door when he saw the smirk and utter joy on his client's face as he eagerly moved to share the back seat with Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, sit up front," Yashiro ordered making Ren frown.

"What? Why? Tsuruga-san should…"

"Ren is fine in the back. Sit up front," he ordered again. Kyoko shut her door and stepped over.

"Are you going to be like this from now on? I thought you'd be happy," Ren grumbled after Kyoko was secured inside.

"I AM happy. I'm thrilled, but you need to get your head on straight first! Seconds into a relationship, you hold her hand, try to kiss her, and you make a se…

"OKAY!" Ren surrendered. "I let things get too far."

"That is putting it mildly," he grumbled. "Just remember that it's not only your career on the line here. Every time you want to do something, think about how it will affect her with the public eye and then ask yourself if it's a good idea."

Ren nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Congratulations by the way. Know that you both have my full support to plan things and everything. I'll make sure you two spend time together," Yashiro assured him with a smile and then slipped into the car. Ren smiled knowing that was a good deal. That everything that happened in the last hour was actually the highlight in his life. The first of many he hoped.

He sat down with a smile and shut the door. The car was quiet as he looked up and across the way to Kyoko. She was timidly looking back at him and flushed when their eyes met. He sighed and settled in to watch her as they drove knowing that his stare was probably going to drive her nuts but was so willing to watch her squirm in her seat.

"UGH! Fine!" Yashiro conceded. "Kyoko-chan, you can sit in the back."

"Thank you," she bubbled and had her door open, seatbelt off and jumped out of her seat all in one breath. Ren shifted in his seat with a large smile as she ducked into the car with an equally large smile. He lifted his arm up over the back seat as she sat down then scooted over to sit right next to him. She giggled as he slipped his arm around her from behind and pulled her closer so that she cuddled beside him.

Yashiro heard them kiss as he reached for the key to start the ignition.

"I do not want you two making out in the backseat!"

"We won't," they said in unison, not in the least bit convincing.

He started the car. "Liars. Actors should be better liars," grumbling to himself as the two behind him left into their own little world.


End file.
